


Friendship Is Magic

by SmilesRawesome



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just typical teenage shenanigans, chat fic, everyone is HAPPY gdi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: Local teenage nerds start a discord chat





	Friendship Is Magic

watertribe: hey my brother is tired of talking to you via me on our bending server so he actually downloaded discord and made a chat for the three of us if you were interested in joining?? 

watertribe: no pressure! If you don’t wanna that’s fine! It was just an idea Sokka had :) 

nomadicair: no no, that sounds awesome!! I’d love to talk to Sokka properly!! 

watertribe: Awesome! Here’s the link! 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 13:32

boomerangguy created the chat! 

watertribe has spawned in the server. 

watertribe: okay I’m gonna go talk to Avatar. 

boomerangguy: Yay! 

It’s dangerous to go alone, take nomadicair!

boomerangguy: YAY!!!!! AVIIIIIII!!!!!! 

nomadicair: SOKKA!!!! AAAAAA!!!!! HIIIIII!!!! 

boomerangguy: NOW WE DONT HAVE TO WAIT FOR KATARA FOR ME TO TELL YOU FUNNY JOKES!!!! 

nomadicair: IM SO EXCITED!! YAY!!!! 

watertribe: if you’re just gonna tell him bad jokes I’m muting the chat 

nomadicair: awww stay :( 

boomerangguy: shes just a bit testy from a run in with the school jerk today 

boomerangguy: he’s a jerkface 

nomadicair: I’m sorry you had a bad time today, Katara. 

watertribe: Thanks, Avatar. I appreciate it uwu 

boomerangguy: ugh 

nomadicair: uwu 

boomerangguy: NOO NOT YOU TOO!! 

nomadicair: uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu

boomerangguy: siwijdwhidiw HATE!!! 

boomerangguy: if I mostly stop complaining abt it will you only ever do them one at a time from now 

nomadicair: lmaoo sure 

boomerangguy: noice 

nomadicair changed their nickname to Avatar! 

boomerangguy: HDJSXIIS WAIT 

boomerangguy: HOW YOU DO THAT 

watertribe changed their nickname to Katara! 

boomerangguy changed their nickname to Sokka! 

Sokka: thank you Kataraaaaa ily 

Avatar: can I have a colour 

Sokka: idk how to do colours 

boomerangguy made watertribe a mod! 

boomerangguy made nomadicair a mod! 

Avatar: yessssss 

Sokka: :0 yello,,,, 

Avatar: nodding 

Avatar: yello 

Sokka: BWUE

Avatar: bwue!!!! Bwue for Sokka!!! 

Avatar: I can’t believe you hadn’t had a discord until now lmao 

Sokka: dont be mean 2 me :( 

Avatar: Aww I’m sorry 

Katara: Avi is too good for you 

Sokka: rude 

Katara: painting nails emoji 

Sokka: did 

Sokka: did u just write out painting nails emoji 

Katara: and what about it? 

Sokka: you’re crazy you scare me 

Katara: :) 

Sokka: SCREAMS 

Avatar: djjsdjjs anyway sorry to cut it short but my fosters are back I gotta run 

Sokka: love you Avi!! 

Katara: talk soon Avatar!! 

Avatar: <3!! 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 13:12 

  
  


Sokka: we got tater tots at lunch!! 

Avatar: oh nice! 

Avatar: I made a yogurt dip :D 

Sokka: why?? 

Avatar: to eat with vegetables 

Sokka: gross 

Avatar: do you ever eat healthy?? 

Sokka: not if I can help it 

Katara: he does he’s just dramatic 

Sokka: I don’t like them :( 

Katara: you like sea prunes 

Sokka: okay that’s true 

Avatar: djjsjxjsjs that’s one of the only ones I don’t like 

Sokka: ur missing out 

Avatar: how do you cook ur veggies anyway? 

Sokka: mostly boiled. Watertribe u kno 

Avatar: that might be why you don’t like them. Boiling vegetables takes away most of the flavour. 

Katara: really?? 

Avatar: yeah, I mean it works for some. Peas, corn and sometimes carrot can all be boiled and eaten like that but most other vegetables get soggy and gross. 

Sokka: inched resting 

Avatar: sautéed with oil, stir fry, roasted, vegetables can be so good 

Sokka: Katara 

Katara: learn to cook urself himbo

Sokka: :( 

Avatar: I mean, you should know how to cook 

Sokka: traitor 

Avatar: :P 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 14:32 

  
  


Sokka: ugh 

Sokka: jerk face 

Avatar: :( 

Sokka: not you! 

Sokka: the jerk face at school

Sokka: I tripped over and bumped into him which knocked his books out of his arm 

Sokka: and I apologised and offered to help pick his stuff up and whatever 

Sokka: but he just totally freaked out! I s2g I saw sparks coming out of his fingers >:| 

Katara: you okay? 

Sokka: yeah, he didn’t actually do anything but yell at me, but still

Sokka: it was an accident, he needs to listen to Taylor Swift and calm down

Avatar: dkskdjwkdkwk 

Avatar: I mean we should all listen to Taylor Swift anyway. She’s great. 

Sokka: also true! 

Sokka: I’m gonna listen to her right now! 

Avatar: I wish that were me

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General: 17:59 

  
  


Avatar: hey can I talk about some serious stuff with you guys?? 

Katara: yeah ofc

Sokka: wassup 

Avatar: I think I’m gonna get moved again 

Sokka: moved again? 

Avatar: foster homes. 

Sokka: oh 

Avatar: I’m really tired of being moved around. And the way I’m moved around. 

Avatar: there’s so many people who care and really want to make a difference but there are also people who don’t care at all but kids need homes so we get put with them anyway. 

Avatar: plus I’m 13 now, adoption rates for teens are almost zero. 

Avatar: so I’m gonna be bouncing around until I turn 18 most likely and that 

Avatar: that’s just... not fun 

Katara: I’m really sorry, Avi. I can’t imagine how hard that must be. 

Sokka: hey, look buddy

Sokka: you are a  _ great _ kid

Sokka: life has thrown curveball after snowball at you over and over again and you’re still going through life as one of the brightest, happiest and smartest people I know. 

Sokka: and I know that’s not just happenstance, I know that’s how you choose to be

Sokka: and honestly it’s one of the bravest things I’ve ever seen 

Sokka: and you’ve never said outright, but some of the stuff you say offhandedly shows your current foster parents aren’t that great

Sokka: so maybe this move won’t be great and you’ll end up worse off, but like you said, there are plenty of people who  _ are _ good, and there’s just as much chance you’ll end up in a better place 

Sokka: but no matter what ends up happening, you are genuinely one of the best people I know, and Katara and I will  _ always  _ have your back. You’re more than our friend, you’re practically our little brother. 

Avatar: oh man

Avatar: oh man I wish I could hug you 

Avatar: you guys are the best

Avatar: I haven’t had friends like you since before my parents died honestly 

Avatar: I love you guys so much 

Katara: we love you, avatar. Don’t forget that, okay? 

Avatar: I won’t. I promise. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 16:45

  
  


Avatar: I am getting moved. I’m gonna turn off all my socials for a few weeks until I figure out how strict/relaxed my new fosters are. I’ll miss you guys! 

Katara: talk soon! We’ll miss you too! 

Sokka: bye buddy!!! Love you!!!! 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 13:42

  
  


Sokka: big oof just hit with a huge wave of Missing Avi Emotions 

Katara: mood

Sokka: lil buddy I miss you bro 

Katara: when you come back just know we were thinking of you! 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 18:43

  
  


Sokka: AVI I AM SO FUCKING GENIUS 

Sokka: LOOK AT THIS!!!! I MADE THIS!!!! 

Sokka: [image] 

Sokka: YOU WERE RIGHT VEGETABLES ARE DELICIOUS 

Sokka: IM SO PROUD OF MEEEEEEE 

Katara: this was actually really good!!! You’d be so proud of him Avi 

Sokka: WHO KNEW PLANTS COULD TASTE GOOD IM LIVING FOR THE FIRST TIME 

Katara: ur a loser 

Sokka: AVATAR KATARA IS BULLYING ME :( 

Katara: ur still a loser 

Sokka: BETRAYED 

~~~

Team Boomerang! 

General 15:32

  
  


Katara: damn avi’s not here 

Katara: u mean I gotta tell MY OWN SELF not to punch jerk guy in the face??? 

Katara: ugh lame 

Sokka: DONT punch jerk face 

Sokka: gran gran will kill u if u get her banned from the tea shop 

Katara: dam u rite 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 11:45

  
  


Avatar: Hi guys!!!!!! I’ve missed you!!! 

Sokka: AVI!!!!!!! LOML!!!!! 

Avatar: SOKKA!!!!! KATARA!!!!!!!! 

Katara: hey!! How are you??

Avatar: I. Am.  **AMAZING!!**

Avatar: My new foster dad is an air bender just like me!!! And he follows all the old monk traditions that I’ve always loved which he is properly teaching me!!!! And I don’t have to make my own food to make sure it’s vegetarian!!!!! 

Avatar: this is the best!!!! Placement!!!!!!  **EVER!!!!!!**

Sokka: I told ya it’d all work out buddy!!! 

Avatar: you did!!!!!!!! 

Avatar: oh he’s home!! We’re gonna do bending training!!! I’ll talk to you after dinner!!! 

Katara: have fun Avi!! 

Sokka: I’m so emo abt you being so happy???? This is just,,,,, so good,,,,, I’m so happy for u,,,,, aaaaaaaa 

Avatar: <3!!!!!!

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 23:56 

Avatar: oh 

Avatar: I think I’m gay?? 

Avatar: interesting 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 09:49

  
  


Sokka:  ** _INTERESTING????_ **

Sokka: I’m not judging u ofc I’m a big bi mess but I just 

Sokka: you realise ur gay at midnight probably staring at the ceiling and ur reaction is just 

Sokka:  **I N T E R E S T I N G ? ? ? ? ? **

Avatar: i mean it  _ is _ interesting 

Sokka: ur handling this much better than I did at 13 

Avatar: what did u do at 13?? 

Sokka: pushed it down deep inside and ignored it and pretended it didn’t exist 

Avatar: big oof 

Katara: wait what 

Sokka:  **FUCKSKKAJAA**

Avatar: ??? 

Sokka:  ** _I HAVENT FUKCIGN COME OUT YET I JUST WOKE UP I FORGOT KATARA WOULD SEE THIS _ **

Avatar: oh my dhgwgdkwdjjwsqjsw 

Sokka:  ** _THIS IS THE WORSTSMDLWNDLWJS I HATE THIS ALALSJQLSJQSJQAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _ **

Sokka:  ** _KATARA IM SO FUCKIGN SMORRY _ **

Sokka:  ** _THAT IS NOT HOW ID BEEN PLANNING TO DO THAT AND ALSO I WASNT PLANNING ON DOING IT FOR A WHOLE CAN U PLS PRETEND I DIDNT _ **

Avatar: uhhh it’s been an hour y’all good?? 

Katara: I’m hugging my idiot brother while he cries bc I came in and told him he’s one of my favourite people in the world and nothing he could say do or be would ever change that and that I love him 

Avatar: aww 

Avatar: give our big brother an extra squeeze from me

Katara: will do uwu 

Sokka: jdjskdjwjdjkwkdjsjsshwuus oooohhhh ilysm u are babey 

Avatar: I love you too!!!!! 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 17:23 

  
  


Avatar: hey you guys know any good movies??? 

Sokka: I mean ya but what’s the reason specifically 

Avatar: well monk dad wanted to start a fun movie night thing we could do once a week or smth but he doesn’t know many movies bc he grew up as a monk and I don’t know many movies bc I grew up being thrown around the system so we uhhhh don’t know any movies 

Sokka: holy shit 

Sokka: bro 

Sokka: this is TRAGIC 

Sokka: normally id always jump to recommending action films bc they’re my fave but I think I will actually think abt this for a minute 

Katara: do you remember any movies you liked from before your parents died? 

Avatar: uhhh 

Avatar: Scooby Doo?? 

Sokka: oooh you shld watch King Fu Panda!!!! 

Katara: yes!!! King Fu Panda is amazing!! 

Sokka: it’s action AND cartoons

Sokka: my favourite things 

Avatar: we’ll tell you what we think!! 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 19:31

  
  


Avatar: normally I hate doing this on principle 

Avatar: but I can’t think of any other reaction so 

Avatar: that shit slapped 

Katara: oooooh u swore! 

Sokka: Avi! I expected more from you! 

Katara: I’m telling :P 

Sokka: I’m so disappointed smh 

Avatar: :( 

Sokka: omg no babey don’t be sad all is forgiven ilysm 

Avatar: :) 

Sokka: <3 

Avatar: <3 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 08:47

  
  


Avatar: hey why is the chat called team boomerang??? 

Sokka: BC I LOVE MY BOOMERANG!!! 

Avatar: valid 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 17:21

  
  


Sokka: CREEPER 

Katara: No. 

Sokka: Aw man :( 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 16:47

  
  


Avatar: movie night again! 

Katara: watch small foot 

Sokka: zendaya is Meeche 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 11:30

  
  


Avatar: DJSJDKWKDJWKSIW

Avatar: SCREAMS 

Avatar: YOU GUYS KNOW HOW IVE TALKED ABOUT MY AIR SCOOTER THINGS AND THE OTHER AIRBENDERS IN THE BENDING SERVER DONT KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABT 

Avatar: I JUST SHOWED MONK DAD AND HES PRETTY SURE I INVENTED IT???????? 

Avatar: I COULD POTENTIALLY MAKE MY OWN AIRBENDING SCROLL???????? FOR THIS MOVE?????? IF IT GETS APPROVED????? 

Avatar:  **SCREAMS**

Sokka: holy shit that’s the coolest thing I’ve ever heard of in my whole life????????? 

Katara: wow, Avi that’s amazing!!!! 

Sokka: I’m so proud of you!!!!!!! 

Avatar: THANKS GUYS ILY I GOTTA GO SCREAM INTO A PILLOW OR SMTH BYEEEE 

Katara: have fun! 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 16:49 

  
  


Sokka: before u ask. Watch Sharknado. 

Katara: oh my fkdlspdjis

Katara: trust me, do not watch that stupid movie 

Sokka: its unironically my favourite movie series 

Sokka: then next week start on the high school musical trilogy 

Avatar: I just watched the trailer for Sharknado on youtube

Avatar: it’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever seen 

Avatar: I  **love** it 

Sokka: YESSSS!!!! 

Katara: ugh 

Katara: morons 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 11:48

  
  


Avatar: JDJSJXJSKXJAIXJWJXHWJDKWJSJSJ

Avatar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Avatar: TATTOOS TATTOOS TATTOOS TATTOOS 

Sokka: mood 

Sokka: but 

Sokka: context?? 

Katara: air benders get tattoos when they become masters!!! 

Sokka: O SHID WHADDUP!!!! 

Avatar: MONK DAD SAYS I SHOULDVE GOTTEN THEM EVEN SOONER IM C R Y I N G THIS IS THE BEST THING THATS EVER HAPPENED TO ME 

Katara: we’re really proud of you Avi!!!! 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 17:13 

  
  


Avatar: UPDATE ON THE BEST THING THATS EVER HAPPENED TO ME

Avatar: I HAVE A NEW BEST THING THATS EVER HAPPENED TO ME 

Sokka: dam in the same day??? iconic 

Avatar:  **IM GETTING FUCKING ADOPTED**

Katara: oh shit!!!!!! 

Sokka: holy shit!!!!!!!! Babey!!!!!! Babey boy!!!!!!!

Sokka: this is AMAZING!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!! 

Katara: You absolutely deserve this, sweetie!!! I’m so happy for you!! 

Avatar:  **IM GETTING ADOPTED YOU HUYS **

Avatar:  **ACTUALLY FOR REAL ADOPTED **

Avatar:  **GONNA HAVE A DAD!!!!! AN ACTUAL DAD!!!!! **

Avatar:  **IM GONNA GO HUG MY DAD GUYS IM LOSING MY MIND **

Katara: Yes!! Go hug!! Have fun!!! 

Sokka: This is amazing I’m only crying a little 

Katara: you want a hug too?? 

Sokka: yes please 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 13:41

  
  


Avatar:  **IM OFFICALLY ADOPTED I HAVE A DAD YOU GUYS I HAVE A DAD AND HES MINE AND WKDJWJDWKDIWODJWISN LWODJ**

Sokka: oooohhhh baby!!!! Baby boy!!!! I’m so happy for youuuuu!!!!!! 

Katara: oh sweetie I wish I could hug you!!!! 

Avatar: It’s okay!!!! My  ** _Dad_ ** said he’ll do it for you!! 

Sokka: BIG ONE FROM ME TOO!!!!! 

Avatar:  ** _My Dad_ ** said of course!!! 

Sokka: you’re so cute and ilysm u r a BABEY!!! 

Avatar: IM SO BABEY 

Avatar: BABEY HOURS ARE 24/7

Avatar: IM JUST A BABEY WITH A DAD 

Avatar: A FREAKING  ** _D A D B A B E Y ! ! !_ **

Katara: This is amazing, Avi, you absolutely deserve this and more. 

Avatar: Katara ilysm <3 <3 <3 

Katara: <3

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 10:30

  
  


Avatar: hey guys I’m gonna be hard to reach for a little while, me and my  **dad** are moving!! 

Sokka: have fun!! 

Katara: we’ll be here! 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomerang!

General 17:40

  
  


Avatar: packing up is a lot harder when it’s not just your stuff and is in fact a whole house of stuff 

Sokka: sjsjsjjwks lmaoo 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 17:37 

  
  


Avatar: I finally finished my room guys!! 

Sokka: oh sweet! Can we see pics?? 

Avatar: sure, I’ll send some later :)

Avatar: Dad said we could have movie nights again since we finished all the unpacking 

Sokka: ooohh I’ll grab Katara 

Katara: hey Avi! 

Avatar: heyyyy uwu 

Katara: you and your dad settling in okay? 

Avatar: yeah it’s good here so far! We’ll see how that goes. I start school again tomorrow lmaoo 

Sokka: rip avatar 

Katara: press y to honk 

Katara: anyway since ur dad likes soft heartwarming movies I think you guys should watch the muppets. 

Sokka: oh I was gonna plead an action movie but you know what I fucking love the muppets 

Sokka: comedy gold 

Katara: any muppets movie is good but the first one is the best imo 

Sokka: you are forgetting about Jason Segel muppets and also. Muppets from Space. 

Avatar: we’ll probably watch the first one, and then move onto some of the others if we like it 

Sokka: I can live with that 

Sokka: also I’m like 50 billion percent sure you’ll both love the muppets. That’s the sappy shit you guys like 

Avatar: man I love having a dad 

Avatar: having a dad is awesome 

Sokka: second! 

Katara: it’s nice seeing you so happy, Avi. 

Sokka: yeah, happy for you man

Sokka: hey any chance of a real name now?? 

Katara: Sokka! 

Sokka: I don’t mean like he has to! It’s just that legal stuff in the system stopped you from telling us before, but you’re adopted now, so I was just asking if that changed. If you don’t want to you obviously don’t have to, as close as we’ve all gotten we are technically strangers.

Avatar: oh. I hadn’t thought about that. 

Avatar: but I will think about it, okay? :) 

Sokka: no pressure my little buddy, I’m just nosy by nature 

Avatar: love you guys! We’re gonna watch the muppets! 

Katara: love you! 

Sokka: love youuuuu babeyyyyy!!! 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 13:12

  
  


Sokka: big oof rip new kid 

Sokka: idk what the hours are at ur new school so I’ll tell u now instead of waiting for u to ask 

Sokka: some new kid just went up and asked to sit with Jerkface. 

Sokka: BREAKING NEWS 

Sokka: JERKFACE SAID YES?? 

Sokka: NEW KID IS HUGGING JERK I REPEAT NEW KID IS HUGGING JERK 

Katara: wow I’ve never seen anyone even brush past him without him reacting negatively but he’s really letting the new kid hug him 

Sokka: this is sooo strange 

Avatar: hey is this new kid bald? Does Jerkface happen to have a scar around his eye?? 

Sokka: ya

Sokka: WAIT HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT 

Avatar: idk bro is new kid now typing on his phone?? 

Sokka: He is!!!! Wtf is happening how do you know this?????

Katara: Sokka. You’re a dumbass. 

Avatar: Zuko said you could come sit with us if you wanted!! 

Sokka: WHAT THE FUCK

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 16:51

  
  


Sokka: okay so lunch was weird today 

Sokka: how do you know Zuko?? 

Avatar: we were friends as kids!! We were neighbours before my parents died 

Avatar; oh I suppose I don’t need this huh 

nomadicair changed their nickname to Aang! 

Aang: :D 

Aang: hi guys!! 

Katara: hi Aang! 

Aang: :D 

Sokka: so,,, do you know the deal with the,,,

Aang: no. That happened sometime after I left 

Sokka: hm 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomerang! 

General 13:45

  
  


Sokka: hehe 

Sokka: I just had very funny idea 

boomerangguy changed the chat name to Team Boomeraang!! 

Sokka: hehehe 

Aang: I love it <3 

Katara: ur a loser 

Aang: excuse u he’s a babey 

Aang: also Zuko’s invited us all to his Uncle’s tea shop after school tomorrow! 

Sokka: eeehhhhhh 

Sokka: idkkkk 

Aang: look, I know he’s garnered this reputation as a jerk around here 

Sokka: bc he’s a jerk!

Aang: Sokka. He’s an abused autistic kid trying to learn how to trust people again. 

Katara: what?? He told you that?? 

Aang: he didn’t have to. I’ve seen it before. 

Sokka: oh 

Aang: come on, surely you can tell he needs friends too. 

Sokka: I mean…. I’ve noticed that much 

Aang: so. Tea shop with Zuko tomorrow? 

Katara: sure 

Sokka: yeah okay 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomeraang!

General 18:35

  
  


Sokka: okay I’m in love with Iroh 

Sokka: that’s my favourite man right there 

Aang: I’ve missed himmmm

Katara: he’s like uwu personified 

Aang: I know!!! 

Sokka: okay I’m gonna need everyone to not send messages for a few minutes I have to go through the chat and delete some messages 

Aang: z 

Katara: dhisodaj 

Aang: . 

Sokka: guys cmon. Can’t invite Zuko to the chat if he thinks we hate him!! 

Aang: Wait, really?? 

Sokka: yeah

Aang: AAAAA 

Aang: IM GONNA GIVE YOU THE BIGGEST HUG EVER TOMORROW!!!!! 

Sokka: yeah okay now no more messages so I can delete these in peace

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomeraang! 

General 16:20

  
  


Sokka: did u ask him 

Sokka: did u ask him 

Sokka: did u ask him 

Sokka: did u ask him 

Aang: I’m waiting for him to reply can you chill maybe??? 

Sokka: no 

princezuko is here, as the prophecy foretold. 

princezuko: Hello. Zuko here. 

Sokka: AYYYYYY 

Sokka: zuko time 

Aang: zuko time

Katara: losers. Hi Zuko 

Aang: :( 

Katara: fiiiinnneeeeeeee 

Katara: zuko time 

Aang: YAY!!!!!! 

Aang: I knew you loved meeeee uwu 

princezuko: zuko time?

Aang: gay nodding 

Aang: zuko time 

Aang: :D 

princezuko: it’s weird that that emoji looks exactly like you 

Sokka: JDJKSDJJSJSJS

Sokka: YOURE FUCKIGN RIGHT LMAOOOOO 

boomerangguy changed nomadicair’s nickname to :D! 

:D: ,,,,,, 

:D: I mean you’re not WRONG 

Katara: LMAO IT DOES SHUT UPPPPP 

:D: I’m emoji kin 

Sokka: respect 

princezuko: can I ask a question? 

Katara: yea 

princezuko: why am I in this chat? 

Sokka: bc ur our buddy!!! Our pal!!!! Our bestie!!!!!

Sokka: friendship is magic etc!!!! 

:D: YEAH!! :D!!! 

princezuko: oh 

princezuko: cool :) 

:D: I hate this actually

nomadicair changed his nickname to Aang! 

Sokka: timing bro 

Aang: dhjsjskkdjw IM SO SORRY 

Katara: b r o 

Aang: lays down and d i s i n t e r g r a t e s 

Aang: im booboo the fool 

princezuko: it’s okay, I knew it wasn’t about me 

Aang: GHANK GOODNESS 

Aang: okay ur all invited to movie night next week we’re watching the little mermaid 

Sokka: NOICE 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomeraang! 

General 10:23

  
  


princezuko: me handshake ariel

princezuko: dads destroying our stuff club 

Sokka: b r u h 

Sokka: oh shit I’ve totally forgotten!!!! 

boomerangguy made princezuko a mod! 

boomerangguy changed princezuko’s nickname to Zuko! 

Sokka: okay fixed lol 

Aang: ya ur dad was an asshole 

Zuko: that’s an understatement 

Katara: your dad would destroy your stuff?? 

Zuko: I mean he burned half my face off destroying my stuff wasn’t much compared to that 

Sokka: what the FUCK??? 

Sokka: I’m adopting u. I’m ur dad now. Fuck that guy 

Katara: john mulaney voice do you want me to kill that guy for you, because I will totally kill that guy for you 

Aang: how’s about a happier one 

Aang: Zuko handshake me

Aang: being adopted by hecking awesome people 

Zuko: yeah, that one is much better :) 

Sokka: is it weird that I find your use of smiley emojis endearingly adorable??? 

Aang: no 

Katara: no 

Zuko: yes 

Zuko: wait what?? 

Aang: ur just inherently adorable 

Zuko: I hate that thanks 

Zuko: wait when you made that meme you didn’t mean Sokka right?? 

Aang: : ) 

Zuko: Aang. 

Aang: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Zuko:  _ Aang _

Aang: oh no Gyatso is calling me I have to go to bending training,,,, 

Zuko: GYATSO IS IN THE TEA SHOP WITH UNCLE

Aang: bye guys! 

Zuko: Katara please insult him for me I can’t bring myself to do it 

Katara: butt face 

Zuko: thanks 

Katara: ur welc 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomeraang!

General 19:36

  
  


Aang: !!!!!!!!!!! 

Aang: I qualified for my tattoos!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Zuko: well done

Sokka: hell yeah babey!! 

Katara: that’s awesome! I’m so proud of you! 

Aang: will you all come to the ceremony?? 

Sokka: you’d have to fight to keep me away 

Katara: of course we will! 

Zuko: I thought the ceremony was for those the person considered family? 

Aang: it is. so will you come??? 

Zuko: I 

Zuko: I’d have to ask Uncle. 

Aang: it’s not for a few weeks, you have time to deal with your emotions. 

Aang: just know I will be  _ very sad _ if you don’t come 

Sokka: holy shit that’s the most convincing threat I’ve ever received and it wasn’t even given to me 

Sokka: I’ve taken +50 damage 

Sokka: I can’t imagine how Zuko’s doing 

Aang: o_o 

Aang: WAIT ZUKO I WAS JOKING

Aang: PLEASE STOP DOWNING TEAPOTS 

Aang: I mean of course I would be sad if you couldn’t make it but if you really can’t or don’t want to I don’t want to force you to come for any reason!! Making you uncomfortable is also something I don’t like!! 

Aang: it’s a joke I make with Sokka and Katara, I didn’t take into account that we’re still adjusting to being friends again after everything that’s changed. 

Katara: uhhhh 

Aang: Iroh is texting me and hes,,,,, cross 

Sokka: rip. you lived a good life. 

Zuko: I think you’re my best friend? 

Zuko: which I. Hadn’t realised. 

Katara: how many teapots did that take you 

Zuko: SEVEN 

Sokka: it’s been ten minutes??? 

Zuko: emotions are hard 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Team Boomeraang! 

General 22:48 

  
  


Aang: if any of you wake my dad I will launch you out the window 

Zuko: yessir 

Sokka: so we jus talkin on here now even tho we in the same room??? 

Aang: ya 

Sokka: aight 

Zuko: your tattoos look good on you 

Zuko: I don’t think I’ve said yet 

Katara: they doooooo 

Sokka: my babey bro,,,, all grown up,,,,,

Sokka: also that ceremony was cool af 

Zuko: that too 

Aang: !!! I know!! It was so much fun!! And I’m an airbending master now!!! Aaaaa!! 

Katara: man I’m so happy you moved here Avi 

Aang: uwu heart eyes 

Sokka: Aviiiii Aw man I’ve missed calling you that :( 

Aang: there’s no reason why you can’t :) 

Sokka: REALLY?!!!! 

Aang: yeah!! I’ve missed it too! 

Sokka: AVIIIIIIIIIII MY BABY!!!!!!! 

Aang: SOKKA!!!!!!! AAAAAAA LOML!!!!!!!!! 

Zuko: why are they calling you Avi?? 

Aang: when I was in the system there was a bunch of dumb legal stuff so I couldn’t give them my real name so I went by Avatar on my socials (still do mostly) but these guys were the only ones who called me by a nickname <3 

Aang: well there was Toph on the bending server but her nickname for me is “twinkle toes” so shsjsjsjjsja 

Zuko: makes sense 

Aang: so that’s why Avi! 

Zuko: You’re a nerd 

Sokka: JDJWIDJWS WHAT THE FUCK 

Sokka: HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BABY BOY!!!!! 

Zuko: it’s not an insult, it’s fact. He’s a nerd. 

Zuko: haven’t you heard of the Avatar legend?? 

Aang: ahhhhhh shhhhhhhh 

Katara: oh spill the tea Zuko 

Zuko: and risk my uncles wrath?? no way. 

Sokka: pwease tell us 

Zuko: ofc 

Aang: noooooooo 

Zuko: you dug this hole now lie in it 

Zuko: The Avatar legend is basically when the world is in times of crisis a bender will rise that can wield all four elements, they’re also the bridge between the mortal world and the spirit world, and the job of the Avatar is basically to restore and/or maintain peace. 

Aang: :( 

Zuko: supposedly the Avatar is meant to be reborn and cycles through different elements. Water, Earth, Fire and Air. 

Zuko: it’s mostly considered fiction these days, but there is evidence that Avatars really did exist

Zuko: some people believe that there are still Avatars, but because most people don’t follow the old spiritual traditions anymore, the Avatar’s aren’t realised since the Sages can’t test all the new benders. 

Zuko: plus, since it’s been so long since we’ve had a real Avatar, if the Sages did start looking again they wouldn’t even know what element or even age they would have to be looking for. 

Zuko: so yeah that’s the Avatar legend. My uncle’s super into that stuff and it is pretty interesting 

Sokka: wow. can’t believe I have to say this. 

Sokka: Aang. You’re a nerd. 

Aang: D: 

Aang; I’ve been mortally wounded. I’ll never recover. 

Katara: I’d heal u but I don’t heal nerds lmao 

Aang: so mean to meeee :( 

Sokka: djsjxjsjsiw

Sokka: wouldn’t it be funny if u actually were the avatar tho snwjjdjsjiajaj

Aang: JDJSJSJSJSJ SHUT UP 

Sokka: “oh hey I’m just gonna call myself avatar bc it’s a nod to the old leg- WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FIRE I JUST BENDED???” 

Aang: nskwjskwospq

Zuko: lol 

Katara: lmaoooo ur a dumbass 

Sokka: after air is water right 

Sokka: try bending some water babey 

Aang: no fuk u 

Sokka: :0!!! 

Aang: damn it how am I supposed to reach enlightenment now 

Katara: I don’t know if you ever will tbh you’re too attached to the muppets 

Aang: THEYRE SO CUTE AND FUNNY I LOVE THEM 

Zuko: too many earthly attachments 

Aang: I’ll make you an earthly attachment just you watch 

Sokka: damn now I kinda wanna watch the muppets 

Aang: if we go downstairs I don’t see why we can’t 

Zuko: I don’t think I’ve watched the muppets in years 

Aang: !!! We gotta go watch them now 

Zuko: I 

Zuko: fine 

Katara: lmao “you’ll make me anyway so fine” 

Zuko: well you will! 

Aang: come on let’s gooo 

Sokka: lets watch Jason Segel muppets I lov w a l t e r 

Aang: I’m cool with that! 

Zuko: I haven’t seen that one 

Katara: hey idiots I’m already downstairs hurry up

Aang: coming!! 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!! This is my first ATLA fic so I hope I got the characterisations alright lmao. PLEASE let me know what you think in the comments!!!!! Each comment is another hug for Zuko 😔✊


End file.
